Dameon's confession
by ElspethElf3
Summary: Dameon finally reveals his true feelings to Elspeth as they journey on their quest. Contains sexual content.


Dameon's confession

*I own nothing including the characters and plot. All intellectual property is owned by Isobelle Carmody*

Spoiler alert: This occurs during "The Red Queen" (pg 629)

"' _I have been thinking about the nature of love.' [Dameon]. My heart sank but I pressed my head to his shoulder. 'You are my dearest friend, Dameon. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that we had to leave Balboa in Habitat. I know you are suffering because of it.'_

 _The empath moved away from me gently but decisively and said almost sharply, 'You are mistaken in thinking I regret leaving Balboa, Elspeth. It saddens me that we left the Speci in captive ignorance, but God will care for them as her program commands and there is hope of release for them.'_

 _There was no lie in his tone, but there was something that perhaps only someone who loved him could have perceived._

' _You think I ought to have tried harder to convince the computer to let them go?'_

 _He shook his head and said flatly, 'I do not blame you for anything you have done.'_

' _Yet you blame me for something, I think.'_

 _I stopped abruptly, experiencing a sudden powerful reluctance to go on and realised with shock that the empathy had evoked his considerable Talent to silence me. It would have accorded with my own nature to bend to his will, but my guilt at seeing his pain forced me to speak. 'Dearest Dameon I know you so very well that I think I know all there is to know about you. But no person can ever truly know another. I remember back in Saithwold how shocked I was when you seemed so angry at me…'_

' _I_ was _angry at you,' Dameon said, and there was anger in his voice now. Suddenly all the stiffness and control in him dissolved and I felt a sort of heat rush away from him as he said 'I was angry because you loved Rushton and he loved you and…'_

' _I know,' I said hastily, amazed to have roused to anger a man I had almost never seen angry. 'We could not seem to break through to one another.'_

' _No,' Dameon said harshly. 'I was exasperated that you could not seem to say to him what he needed to hear, and that he could not let you speak. But I was_ angry _because what you offered and he could not accept was what I most desired.'_

' _You_ do _love someone!' I cried. 'Not Balboa but someone else back at Obernewtyn! And you had to leave them to come with me. Oh Dameon…'_

 _I floundered into silence seeing the look of furious exasperation in his expression. 'Elspeth you are more Talented than anyone I have ever known, but oh my dearest one, you are such a fool when it comes to emotions!' he said, half laughing and half snarling, and to my utter amazement he reached out to grasp my shoulders, jerked me close and kissed me unerringly full upon the mouth._

 _It was not the kiss of a friend but of a lover, and as empathised passion flooded my senses, I kissed him back in a shattering echo of his passion. The embrace lasted for a long dizzying moment, and then Dameon pulled away from me. He had to hold me up; so intoxicating was the potency of his desire breaking upon my mind in great hungry waves that I tried to kiss him again."_

At first I was reeling with emotions all clamoring to be heard at once. Confusion. Lust. Desire. Fear. Anxiety. Even love? I reached out to the blind empath feeling a surge of love for the kind and gentle empath. For a second I feared he would pull away, but he firmly grasped my arms and pulled me in a tight embrace. Kissing passionately I felt something in me stir. I felt his Talent caressing my mind and suddenly like the buckling of my knees I felt my mind shield slide down and found myself open to him. This was the most intimate I had been with anyone save Rushton. But I pushed the thought of him away form my mind, totally caught up in the moment. I had not realised how strong Dameon was as he assuredly pulled me close and down onto the floor of the glide in front on the glass windows. Looking up I could see the stars in the darkness and the beauty pierced me.

It felt strange that Dameon touched and caressed my body so assuredly when he was blind although perhaps physical contact was enhanced from him to compensate for his lacked senses. It made sense. I found him smoothly removing my garments swiftly and with an eagerness of desire that startled and charmed me.

I fumbled with his clothing. A lot less graceful than he was. But at last we were both free of garments on the hard floor but that did not matter. The heat of our bodies as they intertwined was enough to keep us warm and the discomfort of the floor ceased to matter.

He caressed my breast and my nipples hardened under his touch. It was not too soft but firm and assured in his purpose. I was afraid of his touch between my legs, which had begun to throb unbidden with desire that I could not control. He reached cautiously between my legs to the hot wet piece of desire there. I gasped in pleasure and I felt his power sooth my mind in reassurance. His fingeres moved swiftly and pleasurably making my body convulse. In desperation I reached out to his body and grappled with his hard muscular chest devoid of chest hair. I felt lower down to feel his erect manhood firm in my hand. I stroked it up and down faster and faster and he moaned in pleasure. A guttural animal sound I was shocked to hear from the gentle man. But it aroused me even more and I pulled myself on top of him. He guided himself inside me and I gasped again with surprise and pleasure. His manhood was large and filled me up. I began to grind on him and he thrust up against me both of us panting lightly. I was at once conscious of the others sleeping but feet away from us, but was caught up in the moment once again and it was a mere fleeting thought.

I braced my hands on his chiselled chest thrusting down onto him. I looked into his eyes that were cloudy yet vulnerable and I felt our spirit bodies entwined. It was the closest I'd felt to mind merge since I had mind merged with Rushton when he saved me from the weaponmachines controlled by Alexi.

We seemed to move faster and faster, my pleasure reaching towards a peak. Our breath was now shallow and jagged. Finally due to the mind meld I felt us both reach a peak together and one last thrust and I collapsed on top of him. I rested my head against his sweaty chest when I felt a chuckle reverberate in his chest. I looked up to see him grinning and slapped him on the chest. That made us both break into a fit of laughter.

"I love you Elspeth" He murmured with adoration.

I buckled under his emotions and instinctively put up a shield in my mind.

I felt him draw away from me.

"You regret what we have done." He said softly and dispassionately.

I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed him softly on his soft lips.

"Oh Dameon my love, I do not regret it. I feel it has fulfilled some hole inside me that I did not know existed. I could not regret it if I tried. I love you" I said thick with love and passion.

Dameon smiled and I grinned back.

"What do we do now?" I said cautiously.

"We can do it again?" he teased me.

I laughed.

Sobering I said "We cannot tell the others and you know we might be parted soon as my quest calls to me."

He sighed and said "I know it well, for I am glad to at least have had this night with you, be it the last. It has been like a dream I have oft dreamed of and came to believe would never come to fruition. I am the happiest I have ever been my love."

We lay there limbs intertwined pulsing with heat from our love making for what seemed like an eternity. Then my senses told me the others were stirring and I carefully pulled on my trews and shirt. Running my fingers through my hair. I stared sheepishly at Dameon as he did the same.

Next chapter: Will Dameon and Elspeth continue their love affair and what challenges will they face in the Seekers quest.


End file.
